deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Noobish season battle 3 Shang Tsung vs Hawke (mage)
Shang Tsung the soul stealing sorcerer vs Hawke,the champion of Kirkwall who is deadliest? Character bios: Shang Tsung is the cunning servent of Shao Kahn.Shang Tsung was seen cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournaments,and as a punishment the elder gods cursed him to rapidly age in order to prevent this,Shang steals the souls of the foes he defeats. Hawke is a Fereldin who during the fifth blight,fled Fereldin in attempt to get to the free marches.Hawke eventually became the champian of kirkwall after defeating the qunari. Abilities/weapons: Shang Tsung- Flaming skulls(Shang has many versions of skull attacks so I will list them all) ground skull-Shang makes a flaming skull appear from below the foe and it launches the foe upwards.This can give the Shang time to ready another skull or to make an escape. Up skull-Shang shoots a flaming skull into the air and it rains down on Shang's opponents. Flaming skull(from hand)-Shang shoots flaming skulls from his hand.Shang has been seen shooting up to 3 skulls in at once. Jian-A double sided sword that is 45-80 centimeters long. Soul steal-Shang steals part of the foes soul,and has access to their memories and abilities.Shang can turn into any fighter whos soul he absorbed giving him many other moves and fighting styles. Hawke-(Hawke has a lot of spells so to make this a fair fight,Hawke will not have access to all spells) Staff-Hawke has a bladed staff that Hawke uses to channel spells with. Fireball-Hawke shoots a fireball at her opponent. Winter's grasp-Hawke blasts the foe with ice and can freeze the opponent. Rock armor-A layer of stone incases Hawke,using this lowers the max amount of mana Hawke can have. Stone fist-Hawke throws a stone projectile at the opponent. Spirit bolt-Hawke shoots a bolt of energy towards her opponent. Dispel magic-Hawke can interrupt foes spell casting. Mind blast-Short range and knocks back foes. Barrier-Hawke can conjure a telkentic field to defend herself.Lowers the max amount of mana Hawke can have. Haste-Speeds Hawke up for a short period of time,making her and her attacks faster. Heal-Hawke heals herself this can't be used rapidly however. Notes *Battle is a 1v1 *Battle will take place Shao Kahn's coliseum. *Voting ends 11/26/2012 *Voting is in the form of points. *A vote mentioning a majority of the abilities/weapons these warriors have counts as 2 points. *A vote mentioning some abilities/weapons counts as 1 point. *Saying the name of the warrior or one pathetic reason counts as .5 points. *If there are any mistakes I need to correct let me know. *Battle text I coy and pasted from microsof word sorry that it looks odd. * Hawke was approaching Gamelan’s house and hears a scream. Hawke sprints to Gamelan’s house and finds Gamelan’s corpse next to the door. She then heard chuckling. She turned to see Shang standing in Gamelan’s house. She drew her staff but before she could cast a spell, Shang launched a flaming skull from his hands, knocking Hawke down the stairs that led to the house. Shang walked casually down the steps and said “Your relative’s soul is more pathetic then I thought.” Hawke used stone fist which Shang dodged and continued talking. “Lets see if the champion of Kirkwall is as powerful as the rumors say.” Hawke used spirit bolt and Shang countered with a flaming skull, which hit the spirit bolt and the skull instantly crumbled to the ground. Shang launched an up skull and transformed into Scorpion. Hawke used haste and before she could launch any projectiles, the up skull crashed onto her leg she was in too much pain to dodge the chain spear hurling towards her, it impaled her chest and Shang yanked her towards him. Shang lifted Hawke by the throat and then stole part of her soul but Hawke kneed his balls causing Shang to drop her. Hawke quickly healed herself as Shang recovered. “You would have gotten far in the mortal kombat tournament, but kicking a man in the balls is a cowards tactic.” Hawke stood and used barrier and rock armor as Shang launched a barrage of flaming skulls at Hawke. Hawke’s defense managed to keep her alive and she laughed at the sorcerer. “You really tried hard to learn how to do that didn’t you?” Shang laughed at Hawke and said “I will show you my real talents.” A ground skull knocked Hawke in the air who prepared to heal herself when she could and before she hit the ground, another ground skull kept her in the air till she was close to Shang. Hawke managed to get to her feet and received a stab to the arm with the jian.? Shang stole another part of Hawke’s soul and shoved her back. Hawke healed herself and said “You will need to do better than that to kill me.” Shang smiled and said “I accept your challenge.” He then transformed into Hawke. Hawke confused at her duplicate. Shang said in a voice identical to hers “How can you beat me if you can’t beat yourself?” Hawke launched a stone fist at Shang who launched a stone fist back at Hawke. The two duplicated one another’s spells back and forth until Hawke used rock armor and charged at Shang with her staff ready. Shang readied barrier and used his replica of Hawke’s staff and the two fought. The two were evenly matched until Hawke used dispel magic which caused Shang to instantly became himself. Shang looked at himself confused and with that time he was thinking Hawke used winter’s grasp and froze most of Shang’s body except his throat and head. Hawke looked at the defenseless sorcerer and asked “Who is your master?” Shang replied “Let me walk and I will introduce you two.” Hawke smashed the ice surrounding Shang’s legs. Shang then walked towards a portal and said “This portal leads to Outworld were Shao Kahn rules.” Winner:Hawke Epilogue Hawke kicked Shang into the portal and then entered it herself. She then appeared in in Outworld next to Shang who motioned to a palace. “There is Shao Kahn’s palace, challenge him to mortal kombat if you wish but I promise you his powers are far more powerful than the both of us.” Hawke freed Shang of the ice that bounded him and said “Take me to him.” Shang took Hawke to the palace and said to Shao Kahn “Emperor you have a challenger.” Shao Kahn looked at Shang and said “You failed to bring me her soul, so now I will have yours!” Shao Kahn took all the souls Shang had absorbed and looked at Hawke and said “I am Shao Kahn conquer of worlds, you will taste no victory.”? Hawke readied her staff and prepared to fight. * Next battle will be red army vs marine raiders. Category:Blog posts